Smash Puny Everything
=Overview= It's an Exalted 2e game run by JammyBoo32. It's pretty good! And fast. =Characters= All Exalted all the time! The Centurion of Torment A Midnight caste renegade with a hundred years imprisonment in his backstory, and a wish to end his cruel Neverborn slavemasters. * Heir to a river province kingdom until age sixteen. * Imprisoned cruelly due coup, for a hundred years, never breaking or giving in to endless tortures. * Exalted by the Walker in Darkness when wandering Abyssals burned down the kingdom and smashed the castle. * Wields V'Neef Kocat, the ghost of a Dragon-Blooded Dynast forged into a soulsteel Wavecleaver. * An orator and leader by nature, and unreasonably intense in everything he does. * Wishes to be free, but does not know how to achieve that... yet. * He has not chosen to reveal his real name, quite sensibly given his Dark Fate, but uses a cover name of 'Starving Crow'. The Blighted Platinum Knife Maiden A loyalist Dusk caste, with her own cadre of war ghosts, and a mission to convert the Centurion. * Has the mother of all grudges against betrayers and backstabbers. * Serves the First and Forsaken Lion loyally. * Possesses Resplendent Abyssal Tits. * Does not understand manipulation or subtlety in any form. * Proposes murder as a catch-all solution to any problem. Kovan Teliq A neophyte Chosen of Battles, caught up in the story through the whim of Fate. * Hails from Karrata, but nobody remembers him because of Arcane Fate. * Wears a Resplendent Destiny of the Spear, masquerading as a heroic mortal. * Doesn't talk very much. Third Echo Resounding A Chosen of Endings and member of the Gold Faction, studying Abyssals up close. * Totally harmless! * Yup, completely. * Really. * Those spiders hurt themselves and died. * Seriously, though, he masquerades as Drichtar Ocher, a Sijanese Bureaucrat, Resplendent Destiny of the Mask. The Eternally Vigilant Lion A heroically brave Dawn caste, working towards undisclosed goals. * His mentor is dead. * Fear? That's for other people. * My, my, deathknight, what a nice pair of... eyes you have! * Has a very irreverent acronym, EViL. * Can kill anything that bleeds. HINT. =Plot= TL;DR So, like, we're all in this TOWN, or arriving, when DEMONIC SPIDERS come outta nowhere and we smash them, and like, the MAYOR is a DICK to us, and we agree to do a JOB for him, like, get rid of them LINOWANS and stuff. We're traveling WEST and we meet SURVIVORS who tell us about a MONSTER so we go and KILL the monster and there's a GHOSTLY GIRL and we come back and the survivor doesn't remember his WIFE. Less Irreverent Version Arrival in Karrata The Centurion of Torment arrived hiding within a caravan's wagon, among boxes, much like Third Echo Resounding, in the guise of a harmless Sijanese bureaucrat. The Eternally Vigilant Lion elsewhere in the city, as was Kovan Teliq, who was on vacation in his hometown. When the ahnules, the demonic spiders, broke out of their cages, the heroes bravely slaughtered them. Out in the plains surrounding Karrata, the Blighted Platinum Knife Maiden slaughtered a group of Linowan partisans with her small army of ghosts. Meeting the Mayor The mayor, Toan, whom the heroes met after the battle, turned out to be a bit of an asshole, trying to imply that they owed the city for killing the spiders, which the mayor bought for the purpose of killing Linowans who threatened Karrata. The Centurion pointed out that this was stupid, and proposed a different deal - honest reward for honest work, dealing with the Linowan problem Karrata was experiencing. This was generally accepted, excepting a brief protest from Kovan. Weary from their travels, the group retired to housing provided by the mayor. The Maiden and Centurion spoke quasi-privately in the corridor, discussing their respective missions and motivations. Hot Springs Episode The Blighted Platinum Knife Maiden decided to accompany the Centurion of Torment wherever he went, and that included the bathroom. Their cold bath was interrupted by the emergence of the Eternally Vigilant Lion, who demanded explanations for things he had overheard earlier, concerning Abyssals and Deathlords. He was affected, though not incapacitated by the Maiden's remarkable beauty. The same could be said of the Centurion, who discovered that Exaltation had certain restorative effects. Meanwhile, Kovan and Echo prayed and prepared their Resplendent Destinies, for use in the coming time. The Briefing The next day, the mayor presented the group with the details of their mission. They would intercept a weapons convoy going from Nexus to a relatively large Linowan settlement to the north, then make their way to the latter and resolve the Linowan problem for Karrata. The Centurion and the Maiden bickered over the details of the undertaking, namely the nature of how to deal with the Linowans - slaughter or diplomacy - and the route they would take to intercept the convoy - going towards Sijan or between the two large shadowlands to the northwest. In the end, the Centurion gathered more support among the non-Abyssals, and his plan was deemed to be better. En Route I A few days out of Karrata, the party came upon a group of refugees from a village called Asmod. They told the tale of a chimeric beast destroying their homes and slaughtering their brethren. Deciding that it won't slow them down too much to investigate, the fellowship of five went to the ruins of Asmod. There, they found a single standing house, and within the beast itself, which was a mass of flesh and tentacles, appropriated from beings it consumed. Creation's brave heroes slew the monstrosity, salted the corpse and made the house into a funeral pyre. Of note was that one of the beast's component faces belonged to a woman they had already met, with the survivors. When the beast was slain, a ghostly little girl appeared, reciting a scary nursery rhyme. Afterwards, the Eternally Vigilant Lion agreed to teach the Centurion of Torment one of his charms, while walking back to the migrants to interrogate them about the woman. One day later, the party confronted Marr, the leader of the survivors, who was somewhat confused - it was plain that he was struggling against some devious magic that impeded his recall that his wife was there with him, and saddened for the loss. The party left, not being able to help him with this problem. En Route II ...in progress... Sidereality The Sidereals in the party are playing a slightly more complex game. Unnamed Chosen of Journeys * Young. Brown hair, yellowish eyes. Earth coloured cape. Dirty. Tired. Had a rope belt. * Last seen pretending to be Marr's wife. Faction affiliation unknown.